Users may discover and download software applications through an interface associated with an on-line application marketplace (otherwise known as an “application store”). The software applications may be compatible with an operating system that is run by computing devices (e.g., mobile devices, PCs or the like). Users may browse and search (e.g., via the application store) a catalog of available applications. The application store may provide information related to each application in the catalog, for example, a user rating, reviews and comments. Users that are considering whether to download and install an application may view this information to determine whether the application is a quality application. The application store may allow users (e.g., users that have previously used an application) to submit information related to the application, for example, user ratings, reviews and comments.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.